Sobre finales mundialistas
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: Partido final, el juego mas importante de su vida, más alla de la copa hay otra cosa que lo motiva, lo que paso tras bastidores en el partido España vs Holanda. Antonio x Lovino


N/A: Volvi xD ah... si me cambie de nick, cuestiones a explicar en otro lado xD Waa mi primer fic de Hetalia *w* ya ven lo que surgue mientras estas viendo el futbol y el partido se alarga demasiado... Espero les guste =3

**Pareja:** Antonio x Lovino (España x Romano)

* * *

_**SOBRE FINALES MUNDIALISTAS**_

-Lovi love- llamó un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos verdes a otro más bajo de ojos y cabello castaños

-¿Qué quieres estúpido?- preguntó desafiante

-ah que malo eres Lovi, ¿no me vas a dar un beso de la buena suerte?- pidió extendiendo sus brazos hacia Lovino, quien se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar eso.

-Idiota, mejor ya vete que ya casi comienza tu partido- bufó molesto empujando al español.

-Lovi love eres muy malo- dijo triste comenzando a irse al campo de juego

-Antonio- Le llamó bajando la mirada con una expresión enojada y sonrojada

-¿eh?- Al voltearse se encontró con los labios de romano sobre su mejilla –Lovino...- los ojos le brillaron de prfunda felicidad

-¡Espero que eso te baste idiota porque es todo lo que obtendras de mi!- respondió rapidamente antes de que el otro mencionara algo más- ¡Ahora vete!

-Sí- contestó ahora emprendiendo alegremente su camino hasta la cancha- oye romano, si gano, quiero algo más que un beso-

- ¡_Irragionevole_!- Le gritó completamente sonrojado- ¡Pero solo si ganas, si pierdes tendrás que irte a consolar con Francia!-

Y así comenzó el partido, tenía que ganar, perder no era una opción… los holandeses estaban jugando rudo, no lo dejaban meter un gol, claro que apenas era el primer tiempo y no iban ni 15 minuto. De cualquier manera "perder" no estaba ese día en su diccionario.

Casillas* estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, Antonio estaba considerando en felicitarlo especialmente después del partido… si seguía con su buen trabajo.

Ah, medio tiempo y no había podido meter ni un solo gol, sin mencionar que los holandeses estaban muy agresivos…

-Lovino~ - fue a los brazos de su querido Lovino, pero lo único que recibió fue una patada para que se alejara- solo quería un abrazo-

-No te creo- contestó cortante

-Bueno si también me dabas un beso sería más que feliz, pero con un abrazo me conformo- lo abrazó en cuanto el italiano se distrajo- ¿ves?

-_stupido_- susurró con suavidad sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por quitarse al otro de encima- con esto es suficiente ¿verdad? –

-Sip- contestó alegre al ver que romano no intentaba escaparse del abrazo

-hey, el intermedio ya se acabó vete a jugar- le corrió separándose del abrazo

-Eres muy frío lovi love- suspiró el español- bien ya me voy, cuando gane recíbeme con un ramo de rosas y un beso- le guiño el ojo y se fue corriendo al partido.

-¡¿Quién te crees que soy!- fue todo lo que atinó romano a gritar todo sonrojado

Fin del tiempo regular y de vuelta no pudo lograr meter ningún gol, faltas por doquier, tarjetas amarillas… definitivamente tenia que ganar a como diera lugar, aunque el asunto se estaba complicando un poco, en esos momentos un poco de apoyo por parte de Romano no le vendría mal.

-oye tonto- le llamo con timidez en el segundo tiempo extra

Cuando Antonio se volteó para reclamarle que no le molestara en medio del partido Lovino le calló con un sopresivo beso en la boca, pero cuando buscó profundizarlo un poco el otro lo empujo.

-Y eso es todo lo que obtendrás hasta que ganes- respondió rápidamente- no es que quiera que ganes ni nada por el estilo-

-Lovi love- gritó el español emocionado- mira este gol es para ti-

Dijo señalando como Inestia un metió gol

-Ahora ve y preparame mi ramo de rosas que me prometiste- su sonrisa era tan amplia que le ocupaba toda la cara

-¿Cuándo prometí algo como eso idiota?- replicó enojado, pero se marcho

Ahora solo tenía que aguantar un poco más y sería campeón del mundo, un poco más y Romano le recibirá con una sonrisa diciéndole "Felicidades" y apasionado beso (ya soñaba), solo un poco más.

Lo logro… lo logro… no salía de su asombro, por primera vez en su vida había conseguido la copa de mundial, estaba tan feliz que salió corriendo a buscar a lovino.

–Fe-felicidades – le dijo romano con la mirada desviada hacia el piso y le mostró un ramo de rosas que sacó de detras de su espalda– que no se te suba a la cabeza, lo he hecho porque me lo has pedido, no porque quiera o algo así- se excusó rapidamente

-¿y mi beso?- preguntó tomando emocionado el ramo de rosas

–¡Conformate con eso!- le replicó nuevamente sonrojado

–Entonces creo que tendré que tomarlo junto con mi otro premio– sonrió abrazandolo sin darle posibilidad de escapar.

–Oe, muevete, me estas asfixiando- se quejó intentando safarse de aquel efusivo abrazo

–Lovino ¿por qué no puedes ser un poco más cariñoso conmigo?- Antonio lo abrazó aun más– ahora vamos que quiero celebrar mi victoria con lo otro que me prometiste–

Y fue en ese momento que Romano deseaba no haber ido a animarlo en el tiempo extra o siquiera haber indirectamente aceptado a darle algo más que un beso a España. Pero de una forma u otra sabía que terminaria cumpliendo a los caprichos de su novio (aunque él no admitiera que lo fueran).

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal lo hice? Ah hace mucho que no escribia algo que no fueran mis historias grises suicida-depresivas xD ... sean compasivos y dejenme un review, cada que leen y no dejan un review Romano se topa con un tomate podrido y matan a uno de los gatitos de de Grecia D:

Salva un gatito =D

v


End file.
